How I Lost Your Mother
by halz1320
Summary: "There are people in this world that are meant for greatness, and sometimes those special people need a push to make them strive for greatness. There must be sacrifices, do you understand that, Sylvia?" Precht stared me down as he awaited my answer, "Yes Master, I understand." My death would be the push that Makarov needed, to become Guild Master.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm new to the Fairy Tail fanfiction thing so I'm going to try my best! Anyways, I noticed that there are no stories about Makarov's past, and I had an idea about what happened to Makarov's wife/Ivan's mother. Since we haven't seen what she looks like, I'm going to base her appearance off of Ivan's. Sylvia belongs to me. I imagine this fanfic will only be two or three chapters long, anyways, enjoy!**_

The year was X725, the Fairy Tail mage guild was filled with youth, and new powerful mages. Today was a calm day for the guild, only because the loudest member of the guild was out on a mission. His name is Makarov Dreyar, at 29 years old Makarov is one of the guilds powerhouses, and a S-Class Wizard.

Inside the friendly guild, a young boy with jet black hair, and black eyes ran excitedly around the guild. Waiting for his father's return. He was commonly known to be the son of Makarov, and a soon to be prodigy. Ivan ran to the bar greeting the 2nd master of Fairy Tail, Master Precht.

"Master, when is my dad suppose to come back?" The young boy stared up at the man, who sat idly on the bar stool. He wasn't drinking but the man insisted on staying with the rest of the guild rather than being in his confined office.

"I'm not sure, maybe you should ask your mother, I'm sure she would know." Precht smiled at the youngin as he skipped to the stairs. Turning back, Ivan made a glance around the guild before he rushed up the stairs to find his mother.

As Ivan bounced upstairs, he looked around the second floor for his mother, not many were allowed upstairs, but all the S-Class mages that were taking a break from missions were relaxing on the top floor.

In the back corner of the second floor, stood Ivan's mother. In the young boys eyes, she was the most beautiful women that he has laid eyes on, granted it was his mother, but the rest of the guild would agree. She wore a short blue sundress that reached her thighs, the small spaghetti straps fit snug on her tan shoulders. She has long wavy black hair, and crystal blue eyes. She wasn't petite but she wasn't big either, dense muscle shaped her body in the best ways possible.

"Mommy!" Ivan called to her, as she turned, he noticed her face was flushed, and her eyes were red. As he ran into her arms, he placed his small hand on her face, "Mommy why are you crying?"

"It's nothing darling." She wiped her face with the back of her hand, "Now why are you running around the guild like a crazy little boy?" She snuggled her face into Ivan's making him giggle.

"I wanted to know when dad was coming home? He said when he got back he'd teach me magic."

"Did he now? But don't you want to be a water mage like your mother?" Ivan wiggled out of his mother's hold, then landing on the ground.

"No, I wanna learn Shikigami magic!" His mother stared at him with wide eyes, "But Ivan, don't you want to learn a magic that's less, dark?"

"Why won't you or dad teach me?" Ivan began to get tears in his eyes. Makarov and Sylvia wanted to make their son as happy as possible, but when he first showed interest in magic, it was dark magic. Shikigami magic was not one for children to learn, let alone a member of a legal guild.

"Honey, we want you to be yourself, but Shikigami magic is dangerous, you're too young to learn magic that powerful. Maybe when you're older and can control your magic we'll teach you." Sylvia kneeled in front of her son, wrapping him in a hug.

"I love you mommy." The young boy muttered into his mother's plush chest. Releasing him from her embrace, the woman ushered him down the stairs and towards the library, where his training to learn magic started.

* * *

Not long after, Sylvia left her son in the library and headed for Master Precht; who still sat idly at the bar. As she walked, she couldn't help but to place her hand on her stomach, the idea of another life growing inside of her excited her. But it also put fear in her mind, as the intense feeling of darkness plagued to air of the lively guild. As she sat carefully on the bar stool, she could feel the gaze of her master on her.

"I can feel darkness coming this way." She spoke quietly, so nobody in the guild would hear her, but Precht. He hummed lowly, agreeing with her. He stroked his beard slowly pondering on his next words.

"When will Makarov be back?" He glanced towards the young woman, hoping to hear a good answer. She was never wrong with these types of things.

"He won't make it back until it was too late." Sylvia's eyes were dull, empty. It was as if somebody suddenly sucked the life out of her. "Why do things like this have to happen?" She eyes shot back to the 2nd guild master.

"My child, we've been over this, everybody has a destiny. And sometimes certain people don't have the right push to get them there. So we have sacrifices, to get special people where they need to be. This guild would fall to its knees if this plan doesn't work out. And then you will be the one responsible for the downfall of Fairy Tail."

"But master, we-I can't do this now." Her hand slowly travels down to her lower stomach.

"This is happening, whether you like it or not. And Makarov is not to know about your pregnancy." The man got up from his seat at the bar and started for his office. "Master! Wait!" Sylvia rushed towards him, "Can you at least see if you know the gender?"

He smiled sadly, "It's almost too early to tell, but I have a slight sense, that it's a girl." Tears filled the young womans eyes, as she watched her master walk away into the long dark hallway. Her son. He always wanted to be a older brother. She ran up to her hiding spot on the second floor, in the dark corner.

She fingered her necklace that held her wedding ring. Sylvia grinned as she remembered the day that Makarov proposed to her. He was so nervous, and when the ring was too small, Makarov nearly had a heart attack. To calm his nerves, she merely took the gold chain that he gave her on their two year anniversary. She told him that she liked that it was closer to her heart. It was in a place where she could remember how much she loved him.

Sylvia slid into the farthest booth from the stairs. Curling up against the wall, she let herself listen to all the sounds of the guild she'd grown to love.

* * *

Hours later, Sylvia was woken up by the sounds of her guildmates grunting and swearing. But there was one noise that made her shot out of the booth. It was Ivan. His high pitched shrill, was ear splitting, but it shot fear into Sylvia. Rushing down the stairs, the young woman nearly tripped over a unconscious Porlyusica. Her pink hair was matted with blood, and her clothes were torn to pieces.

As she glanced around the guild, she noticed that Master Precht was nowhere to be found. Disgust ran through her as she ran for the center of the action. Bob, Rob, and Goldmine all swayed on their feet as they took hit after hit from the enemy. Yajima stood on the second floor with a concentrated look on his face.

Ivan was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, she rushes around the guild

"Yo, Yajima! Any luck trying to contact Makarov?" Goldmine shouted he stood his own against one of the biggest attackers. Blood dripped down from Goldmine's forehead, clotting in his eye, forcing him to keep it shut for the remainder of the fight.

"I got nothing! He's too far awa…" Yajimas voice slurred as he fell from the second story. Within seconds everybody in the guild started dropping like flies.

"Guys it's a sleep spell! Try to stay awake…" Rob swayed on his feet, and then fell to the floor. Just like everybody else, Sylvia fell to her knees, fighting the sleep spell. Suddenly the guild doors busted open in a large man walked in. She could only guess he was the leader of this operation.

Leaning up against a random table, Sylvia gripped the edge of the wooden furniture, splinters littered her skin. The pain shot up her arm as she gripped the table with every last bit of strength she had left. It was long after that the spell started taking affect on her.

But just before she fell to the ground, she saw him. Her son, lying on the floor near the door of the guild. Blood seeped out from a gash on his forehead, and blood slowly dripped out of his mouth. He laid there unmoving. It was as if he was dead, and the sad part about it was, Sylvia wished he was. Because she knew what was going to happen to him if he lived through this battle.

 _ **Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I really wanted to publish it tonight. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling problems, my Beta Tester fell asleep on me, and like I said I wanted to publish it tonight. I hope you all enjoyed, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everybody that read my story! I hope you all liked it! Sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, I've just been really busy lately. BTW, there are spoilers in this chapter, so if you haven't read the manga past the Tartaros Arc, be prepared, or skip this chapter, it's pretty much a filler for the action.**_

Walking through the cobblestone streets of the thriving town of Magnolia, was a young wizard by the name of Makarov Dreyar. Unaware of his friends fierce battle with the unidentified enemy, he began to whistle a tune as he made his way to the guild hall. But his quick happy steps soon turned into small stumbles. Overhead, dark clouds began to form, setting an eerie mood on the citizens.

All around him the citizens of Magnolia watched him with wide eyes. How could the strongest mage of Fairy Tail be happy at a time like this? After his wife and child went missing, after the horrific destruction of Fairy Tail, the townsfolk did not expect him to be walking through town so happy. As the looks got more intense Makarov became uneasy. Did he do something?

It wasn't until he saw a small crowd in the distance around the location of the guild hall. Looking up at the sky, he saw a stream of smoke gradually make its way into the dark clouds. It was then, that the young wizard took off as fast as he could run.

The dark clouds in the sky began to rumble. The thunder echoed in Makarov's ear, and soon a steady rainfall started to soak Magnolia to the core. Ignoring the stinging pain from the rain as he ran Makarov made it to the guild in record time. He slid to a stop, his eyes widened as he took in the scene.

The doors to the guild were barely hanging on by the hinges, and the flag that was nailed to the top of the guild was now in flames, setting the wood around it on fire as well. Luckily, the heavy rainfall soon smothered the fire to nothing. After an eternity of standing in the rain, Makarov was finally able to slowly move inside, taking in all the damage done to the guild hall.

The windows that bystanders could peer inside, were smashed to nothing, a few pillars of the guild hall were barely standing. Splinters of wood decorated the street in front of the guild. But the one thing that made Makarov snap, was the fact that ERA's goons, the Rune Knights, had made a wall of soldiers that blocked anybody from going any where near the building.

In a heavy march, Makarov made his way to the Rune Knights, "I'm sorry sir, we can't let you in." Makarov's eyes darkened, "How dare you try to keep me away from my guild…" Slowly, Makarov lifted his shirt showing his guild mark to the Rune Knights. Some of the Rune Knights began to shake, letting Makarov through.

Tripping up the steps to the door Makarov was shocked at the sight before him. Members of Fairy Tail were thrown all over the guild hall. The effects of the sleep spell were still evident, though Porlyusica, the healing mage began to stir. The sleeping spell hadn't affected her as much as the others because she was already knocked out before the spell was cast.

Blood clotted onto her dress, from a cut on her neck, that she received from the wrong end of a knife. Unable to move her head, Porlyusica struggled to sit up. "Porlyusica! Are you alright?! What the hell happened here?"

"Makarov..?" She answered in a whisper, her throat raspy and raw from the shouting she had done before she passed out. "It was Crimson Soul. They just attacked us for no reason." She paused, "Makarov, they took Ivan and Sylvia. I'm sorry, we all tried to stop them, but they cast a sleeping spell."

A shadow cast itself over Makarov's eyes, rage and anger filled his body, all he saw was red. He had no control over his actions and grabbed the young girl by her dress collar. The sudden movement frightened the girl, making her shout in pain and discomfort. The few members that had woken up shouted at the young mage to stop his attack on Porlyusica.

"Why didn't you stop them?" his voice was deep and low, evenmore so that he didn't sound like the light-hearted mage the guild knew.

"That's enough boy." The current guildmaster shouted from the hallways that led to his office. To his children, Master Precht was limping. But in all reality, he was not injured in the attack, which was according to the plan. He slowly made his way to the middle of the guild hall, hoping to arouse all his children from their slumber.

"Crimson Soul one of the most powerful dark guilds of your generation. We should wait and find out what they want from Sylvia and Ivan! But you all know that I can't do that. So tonight we march to the Crimson Souls headquarters and get our family back, because that is what Fairy Tail mages do!" All mages aroused from their sleep and threw their fists in the air. Shouting curse towards their new enemies.

"In the meantime, everybody should get their rest and get bandaged up. We leave at midnight. Porlyusica, are you able to heal those who are severely injured?"

Releasing herself from Makarov's tight hold, she stood up, brushing her dress off, "Of course Master. Would everybody who has any broken bones or any injures that handicap you, please come to the infirmary. Yajima, if you are not too injured, do you think you can whip up some food for everybody? It'll help everybody get their strength back from the sleeping spell."

A little less that half the guild made their way down the hallways with Porlyusica to get treated for their his back, Yajima made his way to what was left of the kitchen to make the remaining members of the guild a fresh cooked meal.

On one of the last remaining tables, Goldmine and Bob laid out a map of Fiore, and started to pinpoint all of Crimson Souls sub-guilds, and any recent activity from them. The rest of the members sat on the floor, helping one another bandage each other up.

Precht made his way to the second floor, or what was left of it, hoping to get away from the chaos. This whole plan was giving him a headache. Clutching his Fairy Tail staff, the elder man quickly made his way to the back of the second floor. Leaning against the farthest wall began to contemplate his horrid plan.

He knew that what he started was one of the worst things he could have done to Makarov, but he had no choice. He had to leave the guild to find Zeref. In hopes of restoring Mavis' life, or whatever was left of her. Being guild master wasn't an easy task, and the reckless boy that Precht so so hell-bent on making guild master. Not having a father for most of Makarov's life didn't help his recklessness. Plus, the boy was as stubborn as a mule.

But one thing Prec- no, Hades knew for sure was that by the end of this battle, Makarov will be broken, and no will be there to fix him. But that's what it took..

...to keep Fairy Tail alive.


End file.
